


pokemon and insomnia

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Mella's championship celebration didn't end well. At 3am she meets E at the ice machine in the hotel and he tries to make her feel better over drinks and pokemon episodes. Oh, and making her wear her new belt while he eats her out.





	pokemon and insomnia

E is going for ice during the night at the same time Carmella is and they meet at the machine halfway down the corridor. For a new champion she looks miserable and E can't help asking if she is okay. You know, like a decent person. 

Carmella sighs and makes sure her little tub of ice is full before turning to him and letting him set his own to be filled.

"I get that people don't like me. I get that not everyone loves the money in the bank idea but I feel like I earned my night tonight. People have scoffed at me since day one. For my hair, my accent, my clothes and even where I come from. I still feel like I have to answer for those two bozos too. How you doing huh? So I ain't sleeping great. Off to have some wine on ice and try feel better I guess."

"Want some company? I'm not full of Z's either. And Xavier snores like something from another freaking dimention."

He doesn't mean anything by it. Mella and E have known each other a long time, long enough for her to know he is just offering company and asking for nothing in return.

"I'm watching pokemon on my amazon account. Plus, I earned my wine. If you want a drink better go grab your own beers. Room 387."

"Gimme five. Maybe ten."

Carmella smiles and it seems to be genuinely happy to have company so E feels content to take his time and grab his phone, a charger, and yes some beers before taking the ice he wanted for his bottle of water that he also has tucked under his arm. From talking to various people on their way up before he knows Mella is next door to Sheamus and that is not a dude you want to wake up at 3am. In place of knocking he tries Mella's door knowing it will signal her but stay quiet. 

The door swings open and he is left to catch it as Mella disappears back into the room just as E hears the cry of ' _cheeeew!!!!!_ ' from the TV connected to Mella's laptop. 

"Alright so by now I only know where they are by game so hit me up."

"Ruby," Carmella says happily as she shifts over to give E more space on the bed. 

"Ahhh the annoying girl with the chicken."

"It is _May_ and _Torchic_ and you are rude, Sir! I will not share my chips with you."

"Whatever," E declares before shoving a bottle of beer and as much of a bottle of water as he can into his little bucket of ice. They watch four episodes back to back before E notices the white and blue belt in the corner on top of Mella's travel bag. 

"Thought you would be sleeping with that."

"It is not my friend right now."

"Cause of tonight?"

"Cause of many things," Mella says carefully, "I mean, do you often find champions drinking cheap wine at 3am and watching shows other champs like AJ only know from their kids?"

E thinks about it for a moment, lets another episode start, and then puts his beer aside before reaching to take Mella's wine, "Aj's old and you're not him. You're Carmella. F-A-B-U-l-O-U-S. " and she laughs when he exaggerates the 'eees' at the end and legs his pecs jiggle while he rolls his eyes. 

"Go put that belt on champ."

She is not laughing then. She is looking at him in doubt and her eyes tell every reason that she is still awake with pokemon and wine and self-doubt. He reaches out with a foot and shoves her off the bed, "Go on. I wanna see it!"

She smiles this time and rolls her big bright eyes before slinking over to her belt. With her back to E she slaps it across the front of her strap top disney pyjamas and works the clasps into place over the back of the shorts before turning to face him, 'Ta da!'

"There she is. Mella is money, right there."

But her smile falls again and E has to rise to his feet and pull her over to the bed. He places his hand over the gold of the W, encourages her to do the same, "This is yours, bub. You earned it."

"Don't 'bub' me. I ain't a kid. I'm a grown ass woman."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really," and then she is moving forward and kissing E and he is finding he doesn't mind so much. He is finding that he pulls her into his lap and she makes this 'coo' noise and it is not what he expects from her but loves it all the same. 

"You're a champ, Mella. You deserve it all. Imma show you," E murmurs and before he can think about what he is doing or she can stop him he uses her hip to toss her over and sneak one large hand under the leather of the belt and tug at the cotton of her shorts, "May I?"

That big grin flashes back at him and "you may" is followed by confusion when he stops her from removing the belt, "Oh no no no Miss Champion in the Ring. No. No."

He pulls the shorts free and then places a warm palm over the exposed flesh he finds there, letting one finger fall into the warmth of her lips as she bucks up off the mattress. He lets that one finger rub at the warmth within, take what her body leaks around him, and the others stroke the beginnings of hair between her legs. It is course and when he presses his nails in against the friction she makes a beautiful noise that makes E grin and slam the belt down over the flesh. 

"Oh you're gonna be so good. Don't wake Shamey though. "

"What are yo- oh fuck E- fuck"

The belt is a good resting place for his forehead as he licks up one side of her labia and down the other. He's aware of her knees crushing around his shoulders, murmurs of encouragement, being hit in the forehead by the belt as she bucks each time he licks deeper. When he laughs into her she grabs at his head with her nails but he stays on course and bites on her sensitive nub as it engorges itself around his attentions. 

He only lets up when he is aware of the title going flying and her hands pulling on his ears as she howls. He laps up the release and as she takes huffing great breathes on the covers he wraps a hand around his own neglected cock and tugs furiously on hard flesh until he gets his release all over her sheets. 

"You messy shit," he hears from behind him.

"Mella's got enough money to pay for discrete disposal."

Her laugh makes him smile as he strips naked to peel his sweaty boxers free before slipping back into his sleepwear. He notices Mella is doe-eyed but still awake and doesn't feel like dozing off himself. Their drinks have plenty to go and so does amazon.

"I'll get the episodes going again."

"Only if you name the pokemon right this time."

"Right. Lickachu right?"

"E!"


End file.
